


雨

by ayellowmoon



Series: 百威冰啤 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowmoon/pseuds/ayellowmoon
Summary: 01/19/2019与失灵同背景，酸不拉唧的车。
Series: 百威冰啤 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620667
Kudos: 5





	雨

似乎有一场雨在闷热的初夏空气里悬而未决。夜晚的城市天空是光折射污染出的不通透的紫红色。

一切究竟是如何开始的？  
魏大勋知道白敬亭在自己身后，握着自己的腰，手劲不小。白敬亭动得并不很快，但每一下都很深。他低头努力撑稳自己，但已无法克制地觉得自己的脑中一团乱麻，只想放纵自己随快感浮游。  
两人从酒会回来，酒劲儿都还没散。在车上白敬亭侧躺着看窗外，沉默得魏大勋一度以为他睡着了，谁知道刚一进家门白敬亭伸手就把才开了两秒的灯关了，摁着他在玄关亲了个昏天黑地，差点喘不上气来。魏大勋在白敬亭短暂放开他的两秒钟里大口呼吸，手不自觉地在白敬亭背后交缠住了。与以往任何一次都不一样，他觉得自己快要站不稳了。  
面前白敬亭一动不动地看着他，眼睛里盛着光，亮晃晃的，映着个独一无二的他自己。  
突然就觉得特别煽情。魏大勋仅剩的那点儿理智在白敬亭面前什么也不是了。不怪取了洋名儿的酒精，他知道，全都怪白敬亭。怪那个人长在他心里最柔软也同时是最色情的一块儿上，怪他心里翻涌着发出声响的泡泡，怪抑制了太久的妄想，怪往日不得不移开的眼神，更怪白日梦成真得太晚。所以曾经无数个夜晚那些只能朝着无言的月色倾倒的爱情此刻一齐在窗帘紧闭的房间里翻滚着，心跳声隔着皮肉都震耳欲聋。  
两个人领带衬衫裤子皮带丢了一路。魏大勋被推到沙发上的时候脑子里昏昏沉沉想“今天的西装还挺贵的扣子是不是被扯坏了”，下一秒就被白敬亭从他锁骨起一直往下那些连绵的亲吻打断了。  
去他妈的。他在脑子里彪了句脏话，无法控制自己把手指伸进白敬亭的头发里无力地画着圈。他不自觉地挺起胸来，把白敬亭的手抓着往自己身下引，是某种意味明确的邀请。  
他们在一起时间不长，不是没有需求，只是这这那那的原因之下还停留在只靠手帮对方打出来过的阶段。白敬亭紧紧抿着嘴，跟着魏大勋的手探向那个他从未造访过的地方，却在当口略显迟疑地暂停了。魏大勋斜靠在沙发上，一条腿被白敬亭捞到自己肩上架着。此刻这姿势是诡异的平衡与停滞——这让魏大勋错觉是一只被驯养过的、求欢的小兽趴在他身前，眼睛被止不住的爱欲或者是磨人理智的洋酒熏得发红。明明早就蠢蠢欲动，没有他的首肯却还是不敢轻易动作。  
可他怎么会拒绝呢。

一切就是这样开始的——无论他到底是说了可以，还是回答了嗯，又或者只是点头，很难耐地拿脚腕蹭了对方的腰际。  
再回过神来的时候，魏大勋觉得自己几乎是破碎的。又或者是被白敬亭不讲道理地挤进身体里来，从此骨血便被打乱重组了，肌肤之间密密地装进不可分割的另一个人，于是对对方的任何动作都有最纯粹又直截了当的呼应。  
他撑不稳自己了。他要很努力才能在沙发靠背上找到着力点，折过身去，寻找爱人的唇瓣。

魏大勋醒过来的时候白敬亭还在身后搂着他，大约是个极有占有欲的姿势，手和大腿都搭在他身上，像个不愿放开令自己安心的树干的考拉。  
夜里快结束的时候白敬亭埋在他身体里射精的记忆还很清晰。交合的地方一夜之间认了主人，习惯了大开大合的动作，这时隔着一层套子，他身下其实并无明显的感觉。只有年轻的爱人滚烫的皮肤贴着自己，在耳边喃喃地一个字一个字念他名字，声音湿润，像赤热地面有大块雨云降落。  
高潮、快感叠着酒精让他眼皮沉重，只想靠在白敬亭怀里，如寻找水源的植物根系，是某种出于生存需要才产生的本能。  
白敬亭从他身体里退出来把套子扔开，始终不曾放开他，在他身后一遍又一遍地抚着他肩膀上凸出的骨头，动作轻得说不清到底是手指还是嘴唇的触感。

窗外是北京短暂的雨季终于造访。漫天杨絮在五月初告一段落，天空顺势传来闷闷的雷声。白敬亭已经醒了，随着冲刷的雨水声音凑过去吻魏大勋的耳后，“夏天来了。”


End file.
